1. Field of Invention
This invention related to skateboard racking and locking devices, specifically to an improved device for storing and locking skateboards, scooters and similar sporting equipment.
2. Description of Relevant Prior Art
The popularity of skateboards among youths and young adults continues to grow at a rapid pace. For many, in addition to traditional recreational uses, skateboards have become an effective means of transportation. With this increase in popularity and uses has come a growing need for a durable, solid device for storing and locking skateboards at public places such as schools, parks and malls. Shortcomings in existing products render them unsatisfactory and unsuitable. A need therefore exists for a permanently mounted device that secures and safeguards skateboards at these types of public places.
Existing devices for storing and securing skateboards lack the combination of features necessary to protect this equipment effectively. Although several products are geared towards storing and/or securing skateboards, each of these products contains disadvantages and drawbacks that must be addressed to provide an effective and workable security device. In general, the current relevant art provides for either a device for holding skateboards or a device for locking skateboards. None of these devices however, combines the advantages of providing a permanent, secure holder that functions also as an effective locking device.
A number of U.S. patents provide for basic skateboard holders or racks but do not include a locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,883 to Pate (1982) describes a removable skateboard holder that is attached to the belt of a wearer for transporting a skateboard. However, this device is intended only as a means of transporting a skateboard and does not provide for a secure, mounted holder or a locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,012 to Rosenau (1991), U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,818 to Dix (1994), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,897 to Smith (1994) each describes a device for mounting or holding a skateboard or other skating device, but does not provide for a locking mechanism.
Each of the U.S. patents that provide for a skateboard locking mechanism has shortcomings that the present invention overcomes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,239 to Lowe (1988) describes a combination skateboard lock and trick device. However, this lock device is not mounted permanently to a fixed structure and requires the existence of a bicycle rack or post on which to affix the lock device. Without such a bicycle rack or post, the lock device, is completely ineffective. Further the Lowe patent leaves the front wheel truck of the skateboard exposed and thus vulnerable to theft or vandalism.
The invention which comprises a wall mountable rack for supporting and securing a skateboard, scooter or inline skate having one or a pair of wheels in proximity to each end of a board, footpiece or shoe by at least one of its wheels while allowing the board, footpiece or shoe and the remaining wheel or pair of wheels to hang below the rack, comprising a rear plate, a front plate and a floor plate running between said front and rear plates, an opening in said front plate to permit said board, footpiece or shoe to be held outside said front plate while one of said wheels or pair of wheels is received and carried on said floor plate between said front and rear plates, an overlying closure plate running between said front and rear walls which is adapted to be opened to position said wheel or pair of wheels between said front and rear plates and then locked in place over the top of said wheel or pair of wheels to prevent the removal of said wheel or pair of wheels from that position thereby securing the skateboard, scooter or inline skate.
More particularly, the invention which comprises a wall mountable rack for supporting and securing a skateboard by one pair of its wheels while allowing the board and the remaining pair of wheels to hang below the rack, comprising a rear plate, a front plate and a floor running between said front and rear plates, an opening in said front plate to permit said board to be held outside said front plate while said one pair of wheels is received and carried on said floor plate between said front and rear plates, an overlying closure plate running between said front and rear walls which is adapted to be opened to position said one pair of wheels between said front and rear plates and then locked in place over the top of said one pair of wheels to prevent the removal of said one pair of wheels from that position thereby securing the skateboard.
In another aspect, the invention which comprises a wall mountable rack for supporting a skateboard by one pair of its wheels while allowing the board and the remaining pair of wheels to hang below the rack, comprising a rear plate, a front plate and a floor running between said front and rear plates, an opening in said front plate to permit said board to be held outside said front plate while said one pair of wheels is received and carried on said floor plate between said front and rear plates.